A Midsummer Night
by Ruby Moon-Snape
Summary: COMPLETE! A rainy summer night brings another full moon and the possibility of another night alone. What's Remus to do? Better than it sounds.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

'blah' means thoughts

The rain was coming down in sheets. The ground wasn't the only thing getting well beyond damp. Remus Lupin's spirit was dampening with every sheet that hit the ground. 'My friends might not come over. If they don't, I'll be spending tonight alone.' He was used to spending nights alone, but tonight was the full moon. "I hope it stops raining," he said. 'A wet werewolf is not a happy werewolf.'

"Hey, Moony! What's up!" two voices called out from the doorway.

Remus looked up and smiled. "Hey, Prongs! Padfoot! You mad it!"

"Of course we made it." James draped one arm around Remus's shoulders.

"We wouldn't leave our best mate by himself on a night such as this." Sirius wrapped one arm around Remus's shoulders much like James did.

"Especially since we can cause mischief." James smirked.

"But my house isn't near Snape's or his blonde friend's," Remus pointed out.

"True, but we can cause mischief without them," James replied.

"And plot mischief and pranks to pull at Hogwarts," Sirius added.

"On unsuspecting Slytherins and professors," James put in.

"You in, Moony?" Sirius asked.

"As long as we don't get suspended or expelled," Remus responded. "I'm glad your guys came. I didn't want to spend tonight alone."

"No problem, mate," James assured him.

"So, what are we going to do?" Sirius asked.

"Well, James owes me a rematch."

"You're on."

THREE HOURS LATER

After a few games of Wizard Chess and a couple games of Exploding Snap, the three Marauders were back to being bored.

"We should go to the Whomping Willow," Sirius suggested.

"It would take too long to get there," James countered.

"How about we arm wrestle?" Sirius asked.

"Sounds like fun," James replied.

"What could I do?" Remus inquired.

"You could referee," James answered.

At Remus's nod, James and Sirius sat down at the desk, one on each side, and clasped opposite hands. After several rounds of arm wrestling (most of which Sirius cheated during and lost), Remus asked, "Do you guys want to get an early supper?"

It was six o'clock in the evening.

"Is your mom making something?" Sirius asked.

"No, we have to fend for ourselves." Remus gave a weak smile.

"I thought your mom liked preparing meals." James was confused.

"She does, but not on nights of the full moon. She says I tend to not want anything she cooks those nights."

"Let's just grab a couple sandwiches and then go into the shed and play Spin the Bottle," James said.

"I'm game," Sirius piped up.

After five minutes of making sandwiches and two minutes of searching for an empty bottle (and finding an old Firewhiskey bottle), the trio headed into the heavy duty shed. They sat on the floor in a triangle with the Firewhiskey bottle in the center.

"We're going to play spin the bottle truth or dare style. I'll start." Remus gave the bottle a good spin. It landed on James. "James, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What is the latest Quidditch related injury you've inflicted on someone whether intentional or not?"

"Um, the latest one would have to be when the Hufflepuff seeker fell for the Wronski Feint." James spun the bottle, which landed between Sirius and Remus. "I hate it when that happens." He spun it again. This time it landed on Sirius. "Truth or dare."

"Dare."

"Transform into your dog form and chase your tail."

Sirius rolled his eyes but did the dare. James broke into laughter at the sight of Sirius. He changed back. "Are you happy now?"

"Oh, dear lord, yes," James said between laughs.

Sirius spun the bottle, which landed on Remus. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who do you have a crush on at school?"

"Tenisha Chisei."

"The Ravenclaw?"

"Yes."

"Brainiac," Sirius whispered under his breath.

"I heard that," Remus replied as he spun the bottle. It landed on Sirius. Remus smiled. This was his chance to get back at Sirius as long as he chose dare. "Truth or dare, Padfoot?"

"Dare."

'Perfect.' "I dare you to kiss James on the lips." Sirius shrugged. "On the lips."

"What?" Sirius asked.

"That's what you get for calling me a brainiac."

"What are you punishing me for?" James inquired.

"Cause you're his best friend."

Sirius whimpered just like a dog. He turned and faced James. The kiss lasted maybe a second. James wiped his mouth on his sleeve while Sirius was sputtering. Remus laughed as Sirius spun the bottle. The Firewhiskey bottle landed back on Sirius who scowled and spun it again.

The game continued for the next two hours. By that time, the moon was about to rise. James transformed into a stag and Sirius transformed into his dog form while Remus transformed into a werewolf. Remus howled at the unseen moon. His amber eyes landed on the stag and he started advancing. Suddenly, a black dog batted one of the werewolf's back legs. The werewolf turned to face the dog. He turned to look at the stag, then at the dog, and back again. Remus playfully batted Sirius's right front leg with the back of his paw. Sirius whirled around and gave Remus a doggy smile complete with his tongue hanging out. Then, Remus turned to face James and playfully started advancing on him. James reared up on his back legs and waved his front legs around in a non-threatening manner. Meanwhile, Sirius snuck up behind James and swiped playfully at his left back leg. James playfully shook his antlers at both canines, who in turn tackled each other. The trio continued to play like this until the moon sunk below the horizon. As the moon disappeared, Remus regained his human form. The brunette sighed in his sleep. 'This should be how it is every full moon.' For the first time, Remus believed he could get through his lycanthropy as long as his friends were there with him.


End file.
